


Shut Up, Witcher

by PaintedLady



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: Crack, Friendship, Humor, M/M, Male Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 20:47:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2521277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaintedLady/pseuds/PaintedLady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Geralt doesn't want to shut up about Vernon's love life. Vernon Roche/Iorveth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shut Up, Witcher

**Author's Note:**

> It's short and it makes no sense but some of you may enjoy it anyway. Dedicated to Kass, who is crazy about the Witcher and Iorveth. Thanks to me, of course.

„Roche, relax. I don't care with whom you sleep or who you fuck. Seriously, do as you like and do whoever you like.”

„Shut up, Geralt! If anyone will know about it, I will cut off your balls and make you eat them. Understand that?”

„Why so serious, Roche? I told you, it's none of my business.”

„Then we're good.”

„But I have to ask one thing... Why Iorweth? I mean... I thought that the two of you were, kind of, I don’t know... enemies? Wanting to kill each other?”

„And who told you that something has changed about it? I still want to kill him and he wants to kill me.”

„Everyone has their kink, I suppose.”

„I told you to shut up, witcher.” 

 


End file.
